1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a transfer belt, a transfer belt unit, and an image formation apparatus, which are applicable, for example, to a transfer belt configured to transfer a developer image (hereinafter also referred to as a toner image) onto a record medium or the like, a transfer belt unit including the transfer belt, and an image formation apparatus including the transfer belt unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image formation apparatus is designed to transfer a toner image on a surface of a photoconductor drum to a record medium or the like. The image formation apparatus is therefore provided with a transfer belt in order to transfer the record medium toward the photoconductor drum and a transfer roller(s).
Such a conventional transfer belt is set to have a predetermined surface roughness and specularity in order to enable conveyance of record media. In the meantime, for the purpose of cleaning substances attached onto the transfer belt such as residual toner, for example, a cleaning blade made of urethane rubber, for instance, scrapes off the attached substances by being in contact with the transfer belt (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-225969, for example).